The Big Field Trip Part 2
The Big Field Trip Part 2 is part two of a special two-part episode of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Synopsis Jake becomes king of the chipmunks, Lupe becomes queen of the butterflies, the school faculty gets trapped in a pit. Plot they want the Piccollo. Jake tries to get rid of the Piccollo, saying it has done enough trouble, when an owl appears and scares the chipmunks, and Jake gets rid of the owl, and becomes a hero to the chipmunks. Meanwhile, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, and Windsor run into a cave, and Lupe learns to "fight back" against butterflies. The 4 go out in the wilderness and rough it- they learn to share their food, they live on what they can. Lupe narrates all they're doing as if she is telling a story, and she and Windsor get into an argument. As this happens, the teachers (and Henry) manage to get the bus back on land. The teachers and Henry are hungy, and the only food is on the bus, and little bunnies are walking around the bus. The chickened-out teachers try to send Henry to go get the food from the bus. Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, and Windsor are up in a tree watching how the teachers "sacrafice" Henry, and they end up falling out of the tree. Scared, Henry runs away. The teachers try to get to the bus, but the "wild" animals scare them away, and they fall into a trap hole, set by the 4 animals. The 4 animals invite Henry into their new "wild" club, Jes Jes, but Henry annoys them by continuously asking what the name of the club is, and they beat him up. Back to Adam and Jake, the chipmunks think Jake is a hero, and they all stay up on the branches of a tree. Jake begins to take advantage of being a hero and gets the chipmunks to do stuff for him, such as paint his toenails. Jake gets on Adam's nerves with his attitude and acts, and Adam tries to grab his Piccollo back from Jake. Adam slips and falls out of the tree and lands in mud. 2 bears then approach Adam, ready to eat him. Adam remembers how on a test at his animal school, he answered that when confronted by a large animal, you must show that you're not afraid. Adam roars, fighting back against the bears. The bears pick up Adam and take him away, thinking he is one of their own. Back up in the tree, a squirrel appears and a large acorn war between the chipmunks and squirrels begins, throwing acorns everywhere. Jake tries to remember something Adam said, and tells the animals to fight more powerful. The animals then take out 4 large nut-shooting cannons, and shoot at Jake, knocking him out of the tree. Jake meets the king of squirrels, who asks him if he wishes to marry his daughter and become king. Jake agrees, upon seeing the ugly daughter, and runs away from the squirrels, who throw nuts. Meanwhile, the 4 other main animals are still roughing it, when they notice that the bus is no longer surrounded by "wild" animals, and they return too the bus. Back to the teachers in the trap hole, Pixiefrog says Mrs. Warthog is the only one getting overtime, angering all the other teachers, and they break out of the hole and chase him to the bus. Pixiefrog, on top of the bus, tosses his wallet to the teachers. They run after it like crazy, and Pixiefrog jumps into the bus with the other 4 animals. He uses a fishing hook and retrieves his wallet, only to see the teachers took his credit cards. The teachers all return to the bus. Meanwhile, Adam, still covered in mud, pretends to be a bear and performs crazy acts to make the other 2 bears happy. They break into a house, and the 2 bears eat like crazy, and when they fall asleep, Adam tries to escape but accidentally wakes them, and runs out. Adam is rescued into a tree by Jake, and chipmunks, bears, and other animals surround them. Adam plays the Piccollo and they fall asleep. Adam and Jake escape to the bus. They have all the teachers, Pixiefrog, Adam, Jake, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, and Windsor. They've got everyone (except Henry, who no one really cares about anymore), so they try to drive away, but the back wheels of the bus are still trapped in the lake. Out the back window, Adam waves a bag of snacks, waking up the wild animals, and they hit the bus. Mrs. Warthog puts the pedal to the metal, and the bus drives away. The chipmunks chase after the bus throwing nuts and acorns, and Adam tries to play his Piccollo to make them fall asleep, but Jake takes the Piccollo and throws it at them and the chipmunks take the Piccollo away. They don't get too far until Mrs. Warthog stops, telling Pixiefrog she won't drive another yard (or give back his debit card) until he asks for directions. Pixiefrog gets off the bus, and sees that they're at the spot! Everyone gets off the bus, seeing that their location was just a big field- hence the "Big Field" trip. The animals begin to play using bones, coconuts, and rocks, because real instruments put them to sleep. The music is bad, so Adam tries to do an armpit fart to blend in, but the music stops, and Mr. Mandrill tells Adam he's out of tone. Adam just sighs, "Oh boy..." Back in the jungle, Henry (who was the only one left behind), meets the King of Squirrels, and agrees to marry his daughter to be the king, and to get a years supply of assorted nuts. When Henry sees the ugly daughter, he refuses, but asks if he can still get his supply of assorted nuts, and the squirrels begin to throw nuts at Henry. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Hornbill *Mr. Mandrill *Coach Gills *Miss Chameleon *Horace Ferret *Henry Armadillo *Chipmunks *Bunnies *Bears *King Squirrel *Princess Squirrel *Deer *Owl *Sun Quotes :slips on a banana peel and starts flying :Windsor: Airborne giraffe. Run for your lives ... now. :Lupe, and Slips run out of the way and Ingrid crashes to the ground :Windsor: Poor, Ingrid. :Lupe: The important this is we're okay. ---- :Ingrid: All my friends jumped off a cliff, so I will too! ---- :Lupe: narration See what I mean my "family"? So beautiful. :Windsor: narration Stop narrating. It's annoying. ---- :comes face to face with a bunny rabbit :Bunny: out a carrot Share? :Henry: panic IT'S GOT A WEAPON! ---- :Mr. Mandrill: They got Henry. :Pixiefrog: NO! NOT DEAR LITTLE HENRY!!! Oh, who am I kidding? Better him than us. ---- :Lupe: You will be expected to do chores ... especially mine. :Henry: Well, howdy do, that sounds nifty. That is, accepting y'all don't mind havin' a Plain Jane such as myself, in your midst. :Windsor: What do you mean? :Henry: Well, unlike you boys, I have no makeup to wear. :and Windsor stop in shock :Slips: It's mud, dude. :Windsor: ... Well, your's is. :Slips: Did you just tell me you're wearing make- :abruptly cuts Slips off :Windsor: Look, Henry ... talking ---- :Adam: Jake, you're a tyrant. Taking advantage of chipmunks is not communing with nature. Think about what you're doing! :Jake: Think, think, think, blah, blah, blah. Boring! Adam, out here in the jungle, we have a motto: "Too much thinking and your corpse will be a-stinking". :cheer for Jake :Adam: "Use your brain to minimize the pain!" That's my motto. ---- :Slips: Hey, ladies, how's the fishing? :Lupe: Ingrid caught a big one. :throws down an old boot :Lupe: We'd have more, but someone believes a little too strongly in "catch and release!" :Ingrid: Old boots have the right to life too. ---- :runs on all fours like a bear, and actually does pretty good :Adam: Wow, I guess Coach Gills' conditioning for quadrupeds class has really paid off, after all. ---- :Jake: Let's see, after conflict resolution never works, Adam always begs. I'm sorry! Please stop fighting! I'll do anything! :Squirrel King: gibberish, followed by "nuptials" :Jake: Marry your daughter to bring peace to the land? ... something offscreen STAND BACK! IT'S A MONSTER! :cuts to a disgusting looking princess squirrel :Squirrel Princess: gibberish :Jake: Don't worry, King! I'll protect you! :Squirrel King: squirrel gibberish, followed by "daughter" :Jake: Oh, uh, this is your daughter, huh? ... heh heh ... Now what does Adam do when the situation is hopeless? ---- :Pixiefrog: Looks like somebody paid attention in Getting a Bus Out of a Swamp Class. Trivia *The bit with Adam and The Bears stealing picnic baskets was a reference to Yogi Bear, complete with the term "Pic-a-nic basket" and two of the bears, dressing in Yogi and Boo Boo's attire. *Charles Darwin Middle School make's it's shortest appearance in the series, only making a brief cameo in Adam's flashback to taking a test at school. *This episode, along with it's first part, premiered in between the regular episodes of season three, "The Cuddlemuffins" and "The Spiffanos". Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Lupe episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes Category:Henry Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes